Jason Douglas
Jason Douglas (born February 14, 1973 in Arkansas, United States) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Krieg the Psycho in Borderlands 2 and Beerus in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Brago (ep6), Chief Doyle (ep13), Coach (ep19), Delicious (ep8), Dr. Lloyd (ep21), Mr. Baker (ep18), Sir Brown the Knight 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Matthais' Guard, Stable Demons, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Archuk 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2017) - Jacques Schnee, Reporter 03 (ep43) *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - Orson Krennic Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Air Gear (2007) - Magaki, Yoshitsune, Additional Voices *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Kyouka, Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Miche Zacharius, Additional Voices *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Chiyo-Dad, Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Rikiya, Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Guard (ep23), Traveler (ep22) *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Auguste *Black Butler II (2012) - Claude Faustus *Casshern Sins (2010) - Dune *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Matrey, Additional Voices *Chance Pop Session (2003) - Announcer, Yoh (ep11) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Fellmouse *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Daisuke *D.Gray-man (2010-2017) - Yang *Danganronpa (2015) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Azuma Genkaku *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Butler (ep3), Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - The Prince *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Beerus *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - King Cold, Additional Voices *Elfen Lied (2005) - Bandoh *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Major Miles, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Chinjo (ep4), Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Teacher (ep19) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Seiji Iwaki (ep6) *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Seiji Iwaki, Additional Voices *Innocent Venus (2007) - Buichi Nakahira, Kaneda, Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Dragan "Baldra" Nicolaevich *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Isshinsai Ogata/Sage Fist *Kino's Journey (2004) - Poet (ep3) *Level E (2012) - Craft *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - King Faron *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Master (ep6), Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Narrator *One Piece (2013-2016) - Admiral Kuzan/'Aokiji', Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Takashi Tonda, Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Arthur (ep12B), Additional Voices *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Sanosuke Harada, Additional Voices *Prétear (2003-2004) - Kaoru *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Tomomi Masaoka *Pumpkin Scissors (2008) - Carl, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Kuyo *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Ujiyasu Hojo (ep1) *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Sydonay *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Sydonay *Shin chan (2011) - Albie (ep67), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Joe Buttataki *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kanazawa (ep7), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Takao Hiyama (3rd) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Lieral Lieutolu (ep23), Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Angie, Raito Umon, Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Match 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Major Miles (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2009) - Edward Uranus III *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Beerus *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Beerus *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Rudolf Hess *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Paz *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Seiji Iwaki *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji *Spriggan (2002) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Alexei Dinoia *Vexille (2008) - Saito 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler II (2012) - Claude Faustus *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Velaines *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Paz *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Seiji Iwaki *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Bishop, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Boss (ep5), Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Dutchman (ep17) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Germania, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Shinya Kurata Video Games 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Cruz *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Buzzard, Krieg the Psycho *Deus Ex: Invisible War (2003) - Sid Black *Duke Nukem: Forever (2011) - Generic Males *LocoCycle (2013) - Agents *Smite (2012) - Ares *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Beerus *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Beerus *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Beerus *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Beerus *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Silent *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Dagle Bos, Nuage Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (97) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (86) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors